Daemon III Blackfyre
Daemon Blackfyre is the most recent in a line of Blackfyre monarchy, and the son of Maelys I Blackfyre. He is the Seventh of the Blackfyre Kings, and the Nineteenth Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Only 16 years of age, Daemon has been King of the Iron Throne for the past decade, if only in name. The new Lord Baratheon has been his Hand and Regent, ruling the Seven Kingdoms. Daemon has always felt like there was a chip on his shoulder, his father was a madman, and greater heroes than he have served as champions of the realm for the past ten years. While he is quite Martially Adept '''and no one doubts his martial prowess, there are some that question his ability to be a just ruler, a ruler over a time of peace. It appears he is a boy made for war, and history has shown that History Durran's Defiance As a small boy, Daemon was spoiled by his father, as Maelys was a jealous and bitter man, and relished in the fact that his own healthy son had deprived Aenys line of taking the Iron Throne. While many whispered of Maelys' cruel and capricious nature, Daemon saw none of it. All he saw was a man that loved him, laughed with him, played with him, and gave him sweets when he correctly listed off the names of the dragons that decorated the Great Hall. It was a happy time for little Daemon, but it was not to last. When Daemon was six, Durran's Defiance was started when his father slaughtered his small council and demanded his wife and son, Daemon was whisked away to Dragonstone for the duration of the war. There, he was secluded from the horrors of the war, torn between rooting for the father that always treated him so kindly, and the cousin that he had been told was fighting for the right side. When the King sent men to Dragonstone to fetch his son and wife, Daemon looked on from the window as Lord Commander Dayne ably defended the castle. It awoke a fire in him, for while he was too young to understand the carnage of war, he was amazed at the brilliant swordwork that Domeric Dayne displayed. When the battle was won, and every single day since then, Daemon has trained with '''Swords, hoping one day to be like the great knight he saw in the fighting in the courtyard below. At the end of the war, Daemon was quickly sent back to King's Landing where Royland Baratheon quickly and quietly crowned the young boy before Prince Aemond could recover from his wounds sustained at Harrenhal. When Aemond did recover, support had moved on to Daemon, and the realm was eager to find peace. But it was a fragile one. Daemon has yet to earn the crown that was given to him, and many feel that he never should have gotten it in the first place. A Young King After the events of Durran's Defiance, the king immediately found himself in a regency war between the Lord Hand Baratheon and the Prince Regent Aemond. Both vied for control and squabbled constantly, in an effort to escape from the constant intrigue, Daemon took up Riding as a way to escape. He soon became an extremely talented horseman, riding all around King's Landing and the Kingswood. In time, it was clear that all of his time on horseback had paid off. He was an Expert Rider and could leave anyone in the dust with one kick of his spurs... much to the chagrin of the Kingsguard on duty. At the Tourney of Storm's End in early 280 AC, Daemon's riding prowess allowed him to make it into the final joust against Lord Commander Dayne. Although he eventually lost, it took Dayne 8 passes before knocking the king off his horse, and the Lord Commander knighted the king on the spot for his obvious valor and skill. Though tutored in all manner of subjects befitting a king, Daemon only truly loves martial talents, being a very Martially Adept young man himself. Even to this day, he can be found in his private study pouring over wars and battles of ages past. If not, one can almost bet he will be at two other places: off tending to his prized horses (the most treasured being his majestic Dornish Stallion, Sable), or practicing his skill at Swords in the training yard with Lord Commander Domeric Dayne. His most treasured friend in the world is his half-brother, Orys Storm. Though Orys earned glory in Durran's Defiance, he is an unwelcome reminder of Maely's cruelty and unfaithfulness. But in a rare example of Daemon's stubborn personality, he has insisted that Orys stay at court with him, taking the bastard on as his personal squire (although there are rumors abound that the boys rarely follow decorum, and behave more like close friends than a knight and his servant). Recent Events In early 280 AC, Daemon shocked the Realm by showing off his incredible riding skills at the Tourney of Storm's End. He knocked several skilled riders off their horses, and many were taken aback that this young king was a formidable force in his own right. Eventually, he found his way into the final round of jousting against Lord Commander Domeric Dayne. After ten passes with many shattered lances between the pair, Dayne used his heavier frame to knock Daemon from his horse and win the day. But rather than celebrating his victory, Dayne got off his horse and knighted Daemon in the name of the Seven right there in the dirt. It was a glorious day and the proudest moment of Daemon's life. Becoming obsessed with maintaining the Blood of the Dragon, Daemon aggressively pushed both Lord Royland and Prince Aemond for a marriage with his cousin Daenerys. It caused tension between the young king and his two older cousins, but Daemon didn't care. Now, his coronation is set to commence and the realm eagerly awaits to see what sort of ruler he will become, although he undoubtedly has a number of challenges ahead of him. The Riverlands is on the brink of war as it is, and many of the other kingdoms have been chafing under the rule of Lord Baratheon and the harsh punishments he enacted from the losers of Durran’s Defiance. Category:House Blackfyre Category:Kings and Queens